Wind power is one of the greenest renewable energy sources; however, its use across the United States suggests that it is not well suited to urban environments. Of the ten largest cities in the United States, only one, Chicago, falls within an area of even marginal and fair winds for use by a wind farm. The best winds are found in the Dakotas, the northernmost portion of Texas, and Kansas. These locations, however, are less populated, meaning that cost savings resulting from generation of power from wind are offset by the infrastructure needs to transport such electricity to cities where it is needed.
Still further, winds are stronger in the winter, but energy usage is highest in the summer. For example, average wind speed in the United States in March is about 11 miles/hour, but energy usage is about 800 kilowatt/hour. In July, average wind speed is about 8 miles/hour, but energy usage is at about 3000 kilowatt/hour, average in the United States! Even more so, winds are stronger at night, but energy usage is highest during the day.
What is needed is a way to harness wind energy in the area where it is required most, and at the time of greatest need. It is also desirable to have wind speeds at their maximum to best convert wind energy into electrical energy.